Of Hairbrushes and Men
by MirrorDede
Summary: Rufus Barma's ahoge  idiot hair  is an erogenous zone  thanks to an idea from the kink meme . See what happens when Liam shares that information with Break. Rufus x Liam x Break. Cracky softcore smut in two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A request from the Pandora Hearts kink meme:**

"**In Hetalia, humorously, for many of the characters with silly ahoge/lone hair curls, that hair is actually an erogenous zone. **

**I want to see it be the same case for Rufus Barma. I don't care what the pairing is or if it's smut or crack or what."**

_**Thanks for the idea, OP. I haven't read or seen Hetalia but I certainly know what an erogenous zone is and thought this would be fun to write. I'm not sure but I think I've written something that could be called "crack-y softcore smut." It will have two chapters.**_

**Of Hairbrushes and Men**

Duke Rufus Barma was a very private person, and few people knew much about him. It was well known that he loved fans, since he always had a fan with him. It was less known that he loved hairbrushes; this was a secret, and for a good reason.

"Duke Barma collects hairbrushes, ah?" said Xerxes Break, chuckling. "Perhaps he's trying to find just the right one which can tame that ahoge of his."

Liam Lunettes tried to suppress a smile.

"Mmm, Liam you know something you're not letting on, aren't you?"

Liam smiled and nodded.

"It's a secret. Duke Barma would be very upset if anyone found out."

"Well, _I_ was very upset when he told you all the secret about my past," said Break, suddenly looking stern. "So I think I have a score to settle with him."

He stood right in front of Liam and looked him directly in the eye.

"You'll tell me the secret now, won't you, Liam-san?"

The next morning, Rufus Barma was relaxing in a chaise lounge in his dressing room, having his hair combed out by Liam. His long red tresses cascaded over the back of the chair and nearly touched the floor.

"I'm so glad you're able to do this for me today, Liam," said Rufus. "Ever since Cheryl's hands became arthritic, I rarely get this pleasure." A smile slowly crept onto his face, and his eyes closed.

"Not a problem," said Liam, gently pulling the silver comb through to tease out the knots.

"When you're done with the knots, Liam, would you mind switching to the boar bristle brush over there?"

"The one with the gold inlay handle, right?"

"Yes," said Rufus. "You know me well."

A few moments later, Liam put the silver comb on the nightstand, picked up the gold inlay brush, and started stroking his lord's long silky hair with it.

Rufus closed his eyes again; his breathing became more rapid and shallow as Liam gently caressed his hair with the brush. He squirmed on the chaise lounge, adjusting his clothing a bit.

Break was watching all this from the cabinet, and when Liam nodded in his direction, he crept out quietly and stood behind Rufus. Ever so carefully, without missing a stroke, Break took the brush from Liam's hands, and took over the brushing ritual.

"Liam," pleaded Rufus, his voice quivering. "Brush my…special lock of hair in the front, would you?"

Break grinned slyly and did as requested, stroking the ahoge with his hands and the hairbrush by turns, just as Liam had instructed him.

Rufus grew breathless and agitated, and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get a grip on the feeling that was slowly overwhelming him.

Break wrapped the lock around his finger and twirled it around and around, while smoothing the Duke's hairline with the brush.

"Ohhh," moaned Rufus. "That's a wonderful new technique. What gave you the idea…"

Just then Rufus opened his eyes, saw the white-haired man standing over him instead of his brown-haired servant, and nearly fell out of the lounge chair.

"You!" said Rufus, looking at Break. "Where's Liam? He looked around the room but didn't see him, then looked back at Break. For a moment he thought Liam had somehow used an illusion technique to turn into someone who merely looked like Break. But as a master of illusion, he could tell that the man standing in front of him was the real thing – the one-eyed, mass murdering, candy-loving clown.

Break handed him his hairbrush.

"Now we're even on knowing each other's embarrassing secrets, ah?"

_Thanks for reading and feel free to review._

_Stay tuned for a second chapter with a three-way romp!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well you must admit, Duke Barma, that my technique was quite good," Break said, tapping his finger against his chin. "You were really enjoying it, ah?" He laughed an evil laugh.

"How dare you!" Rufus smacked him across the face with his hairbrush, first with the smooth side, next with the bristle side.

Break just smiled and sighed.

"That felt niii-ice!"

Rufus scowled, went over to his dresser and chose a different hairbrush, one that was less special to him. _No sense ruining a good brush on this evil man._ He strode over to Break and smacked him again repeatedly across the face with a large wooden paddle brush.

"We seem to have something in common," said Break, grinning. "We both enjoy hairbrushes…each in our own special way."

Liam stepped into the room just then and saw his lord hitting his friend's face.

"Please stop!" he jumped in front of Break to protect him, and Rufus smacked him on the forehead with the brush.

"If you're _enjoying_ it, _Kevin Regnard_," said Rufus, sneering. "I won't do it anymore."

Break put his arms around Liam from behind and held him close. Liam gasped and put his hands on Break's arms, worried what his lord might think.

"Did you know, Rufus-sama, that Liam also enjoys the pleasure a good hairbrush can give?"

Rufus looked perplexed. "How can it be that I didn't know this?"

Break reached over to the dresser and selected a natural bristle brush with a bronze handle.

"Roll up your sleeves, Liam," requested Break.

Liam did so, and took a couple of deep breaths in nervous anticipation.

Break stroked his wrists, as well as the crease inside his elbows, with the bristle side of the brush, then said,

"If you take off his trousers, Rufus-sama, I can show you more."

Liam tried to protest, but he knew what was coming and how much he loved it.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Rufus hastily took off his servant's trousers.

"How do you know so much about _my_ servant?" Rufus asked.

"Oh, I've taken the time to learn what he likes," said Break, running the bristle side of the brush up and down Liam's thighs. "Because I know the best way to make _myself_ feel good is to make _him_ feel good."

Liam quivered and moaned as the brush grazed the back of his knees, then the back of his thighs, then the front of his thighs...

"Let me try that," said Rufus, snatching the hairbrush from Break. He stroked and tickled Liam's body with the brush until his servant was half way to delirium.

"This is useful information," said Rufus thoughtfully. "Liam, would you brush my hair more often if we…did a bit of trade like this?"

Liam nodded, unable to think clearly past the present moment, and then reached up to touch Rufus' hair. His fingers combed through it with renewed enthusiasm, and he twisted his forelock around his finger until Rufus was sighing and nearly swooning. The two men fell onto the chaise lounge, with Rufus on top.

Break meanwhile, was standing back feeling a bit left out. His natural response was to do something that would annoy the other two. Seeing Liam nearly naked while Rufus was fully clothed seemed a disparity that he should try to remedy. So he started pulling Rufus' clothes off, hoping the Duke was too distracted to notice what he was doing. But as soon as Rufus felt Break trying to undo his trousers, he smacked him with a hairbrush.

"Ah, finally you're letting me play, too!" Break said, smiling widely. "Hit me again, Rufus-sama."

Soon, all three of them were frolicking on the lounge chair…Rufus smacking Break with a brush, Break tickling Liam with another brush, and Liam playing with Rufus's hair…all of them trying to pull each other's clothes off. It wasn't long before they were all nearly naked and sweaty, but then…

…came a knock at the door.

"Ruf dear? Can I come in?"

"Uh…just a moment, Cheryl…" Rufus hastily dressed while the other two climbed into the cabinet with their clothes half-on.

"Wait," hissed Rufus, just before Break and Liam closed the door. He put his finger up to his mouth, "This is a secret. Between us."

Liam nodded most seriously, while Break put his finger up to his mouth and grinned.

**THE END**

_Your reviews are very welcome!_

_Writer's Foot Note: I just have to say that after Ch 51 where Liam enjoyed being licked by Bandersnatch, I keep thinking he'd totally be into sensation play like I described in this story. And seeing the blissed out expression Break getson his face whenever Sharon beats him led me to the conclusion he's as much a masochist as a sadist. Add to these ideas the OPs notion that Rufus's hair could be an erogenous zone, and you get…something like this story._


End file.
